


Don't You Known Who I Am?

by lilygum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A year after Homecoming, Alternate Universe, F/M, Infinity War hasn't happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilygum/pseuds/lilygum
Summary: One year after the events of Homecoming, our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman is still swinging round NYC and stealing hearts. Among those smitten by his charm and bravery, is Peter Parker's school pal, Michelle Jones. MJ has been so unnervingly struck by love that she forms her villainous own alter ego, to commit crimes and attract her beloved Spiderman to pursue her. Only, MJ doesn't know that it's actually Peter behind the mask, and Peter doesn't know that it's actually MJ behind the new mask. As they get caught in a cat and mouse like chase, a bizarre relationship starts to bloom.





	1. Prologue

_It wasn’t supposed to get this bad._

I look around me, hearing the sirens draw closer. The sky fills with bright lights and I lift my hands to block them. The wind whips my hair and I start to panic.

_No, no, no! Where is he? Why isn’t he here?_

“Get down on the ground! Now!” Blasts from one of the helicopters.

The rooftop starts feeling smaller. I can’t run I can’t breathe. This was not supposed to happen not supposed to happen.

I let my backpack fall to the ground with a thump. I through my hands up above my head and slowly get down onto my knees. I lie down on my front and let tears fall out my eyes.

_Spiderman help me please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep my mini prologue as a separate chapter. It all begins in the next one.


	2. Back at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this back I realise MJ's character might not be entirely cannonly accurate. Oopsie.

As I shuffle down the busy halls of my high school, I keep my shoulders close to my body and avoid bumping into anyone too aggressively. Passing by rows and rows of jittering teenagers, I begin to hear the jingle of this mornings school report break over the speakers. I look up and see the tv screens start to light up.

“Rise and shine Midtown Science and Technology, I’m Betty Brant.  
**And I’m Jason…uh.** ”

As the report continues I reach my locker and start to pull on the combination lock, twisting the dial left and right to find my correct numbers. My locker cracks open and I chuck my backpack in, taking out my Physics and Spanish books for first and second period.

"Questions remain this morning as authorities piece together the alarming events of last nights school break-in.”

My ears prick up at the mention of this. I hold my body still and listen intensively to what the pupils of Midtown have to say.

“ **An unidentified female ‘antihero’ of sorts was spotted by our janitor Mr Kressley in the Technical Metalworking department of the school last night, stealing vital materials and equipment for this weeks Juniors Practical Exam.**  
Principal Morita would like to formally apologise and inform our Juniors that the Exam will now have to be pushed back two weeks in order to get the supplies needed to make the Exam possible.  
**Thank you, she-criminal.**  
No, Jason, uhhhm-….."

I can’t help but smile widely at the news report and have to push my head deep into my locker to stop anyone from clocking me. I rest my head on my backpack and stifle laughter.

_I can’t believe I actually got away with that one! I’m just getting better and better by the day._

I take a breath and compose my thoughts before pulling myself upright and slamming the locker in front of me. Turning to face the monitors, I can hear the report just a little better.

“Thankfully, our cities beloved masked superhero Spiderman was back in action and came to the aid of Mr Kressley, when the unknown criminal made her escape into the fateful night.  
**A short and fleeting statement from Spiderman said that he had dealt with this ‘bad guy’ before and was ‘on track to catching her for good’**.  
Th-thank you, Spiderman...”

I clutch my books tight and try not to smile too much when Jason Ionello mentions the name ‘Spiderman’. My heart starts fluttering and I gently close my eyes, leaning back on my locker. I can remember the events of my past week in so much detail and it makes me feel all warm inside. Just a little bit of silence falls across the corridor and I can almost remember how it felt when he touched…

“Hey! MJ! Hey, MJ!”

I jump and look to my right to see Ned Leeds bounding towards me, waving his arm with a toothy grin smeared all over his face.

“Did you see it? The morning report? We’ve got a few more weeks to practice for our Metalwork Exam!” His hands are now clasping onto his backpack straps and he looks like he might topple over in excitement.

“Yeah,” I respond as he reaches me, “All thanks to whoever it was that broke in last night. They’ve got pretty big balls to be doing that around here.”

_It was me. It was totally me._

“I know right!” He exclaims a bit too loudly. “I mean, it’s really a shame that the schools security was breached and all, but I _really_ needed those extra weeks to perfect my light-up lantern! This. Is. Awesome.”

The first bell of the day rings and I smile at him in agreement. I then turn on my heels to walk towards the Physics block and Ned follows. He walks right next to me, still jittering on about how he’s totally going to ace Technical Metalworking this year now and will not have to take it again next year because he really doesn’t want to have to do that.

“I mean, I _know_ Mrs Silmero doesn’t like me that much but I’m not really sure _why_ , y’know?” He’s a bit out of breath from talking so much but still won’t slow down. “I’ve been nice to her all year and all last year, and I do well enough in my projects. I just don’t want to be in her class anymore y'know, and I don’t want to sit it a third time, right?”

I continue to nod in solemn silence, letting him run his mouth as much as he pleases before we approach our classroom. As we find our designated seats, he looks at me from across the room and seems to continue the conversation in eyebrow movements. The next half of my day then passes by quickly, with Physics and Spanish feeling like two seconds, and Chemistry, English and Technical Metalworking feeling more like four. Ned finds me and chitters and chatters away when we’re in the same class, and when we're not I keep myself to myself and don't pay anyone else much attention. Then the bell for lunch rolls around and go back to my locker to take my books to the emptiest table I can spot in the cafeteria and sit down.

_Finally some peace and quiet._

As I read, Ned and Peter Parker sit down just a few seats away from me and start to talk and giggle quietly about their plans for this evening. I try not pay them too much attention but I can’t help but pick up fragments of their conversation. Peter says a few words then sniggers, then Ned says a few words and chuckles, then they both look at each other and burst out laughing. Highly annoying. I look over and sigh loudly in exasperation.

“Look if you losers are _trying_ to talk quietly to each other it isn’t working. I can still hear you.”

Peter then looks up to me in terror and starts fumbling about with his words, seeming like he's covering tracks. This has become somewhat of a usual occurrence nowadays.

“Wha-what, we’re not saying anything.” I can hear him breathe just a little deeper, and his face starts to flush. His legs start to shake a bit. I look across to Ned and he looks the same way. I've never seen them so silent before. I narrow my eyes.

_God these guys are really weird._

“Ooookay then,” I start, “But just be sure to wipe down your seats from ass-sweat when you get up for sixth period later. You're both sweating freaking buckets.”

After lunch my last two periods of the day seem to fly by and I'm watching the clock on the wall move from 2:41, to 2:42, to 2:44. Then eventually, the last bell of the day rings at 2:45 and I quickly shuffle my way back to my locker to get my backpack. I throw it over my shoulders and then walk outside the school gates to meet my dad in his car. I open the door and sulk into the passenger seat and tell my dad about my day. I tell him about how the Practical Metalworking Exam has been pushed back two weeks, about how everyone keeps talking about the break-in, and what books I managed to finish reading today. But as my dad takes over the conversation about his day, I start to scratch my seat in anticipation. Just fifteen minutes and I'll be home.

_Come ooon, come on come on come oooon._

Once my dad pulls up to the large apartment block in my neighbourhood, I leap out the car and run through the main doors and go up to my home. As I throw open the front door my mom welcomes me with a long bear hug and a kiss on the top of my head. She tells me that she just got in from work a few hours ago and can already tell that my day at school was fantastic. I agree to get her to stop talking and tell her all about my day. I bring up everything from hearing about the Metalworking Exam to going to my locker at the end of the day, then speed walk away to my room. I ignore any of her questions and shout behind me that _I just have to study_ and _don’t want to be disturbed_. Thankfully my parents have always complied to my wishes and left me alone to my own devices. I blow them a kiss.

Once my door is shut behind me I throw my backpack onto my bed, kick off my boots, and plop myself down at my desk. I push back all of the loose sheets of paper that needs thrown away, and the countless textbooks I haven't yet had the chance to re-sell. I then lean under my desk, and pull out a small cardboard box that was strongly strapped to the underside. I start to smile to myself again as I quietly and carefully open the box.

_Finally._

Once I get a good look at what my evening has in store for me, I begin to get ready. I start to messily brush my hair into a low ponytail with a large green scrunchie, and then pull a deep purple balaclava over my face, adjusting it so my eyes can see out clearly. I look back to check that my door is properly locked then stand up to take off my school clothes. Once they're off, I toss them aside onto the floor of my bedroom. Who cares about putting them away nicely when I’ve got my work to do.

I carefully pull out my deep purple full-length leggings, and glide them over my legs. Followed by that is my green XXL sweatshirt, purple gloves, and my black sneakers. Each item slips on perfectly and I can't help but smile larger and larger with each one. I then move myself to look at into my full-length mirror and smile into myself once more, turning and twirling to try and take in the absolute masterpiece that is my alter-ego villainy suit.

_I look fucking fantastic._

I know that I've 100% outdone myself. There is no way that he could ever forget me when I look this brilliant. I reach across to my desk and start up my laptop to play through my 5hr long ‘Deep Study’ playlist. If my parents even come to my door, it'll seem like I'm lost in thought. I glance back to my door once last time, then climb over my bed towards my window. I push up the bottom window panel and slide my body out, looking towards New York City and what adventures and low-level crimes I can get up to. I’m looking out to the city where he sometimes swings through my neighbourhood. The city where I can't help but feel like he calls out to me.

I climb out my window and onto the fire escape where the wind starts to whip my hair. I quietly shut the window behind me and turn to face the falling sun.

_Spiderman, here I come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first published fic, it's been a while since I've actually taken the time to sit down and write one of these out, the idea just came to me and I wanted to explore it. Now I know there's probably plot holes and character inconsistency here, but just take it all with a pinch of salt and get lost in the story.  
> Also I know that MJ's school day is basically the same as Peter's in Homecoming, let's just call it a cinematic parallel or whatever and move on with our lives. Also also writing in the first person is hard, let me be. xx
> 
> (Also also also, I'll probs edit this later, but just by fixing how sentences are worded and adding bits of thought or dialogue here and there.)


End file.
